justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mare Do Well
The mysterious Mare Do Well is a figure straight out of Ponyville folklore—a flying pony with supernatural reflexes whose magical prowess and dedication to goodness are equally hard to match. It was a shock when this legendary figure appeared in the darkest hour of Maretropolis history, but it was an even greater shock when her secret identity started to show. Origin Following her death at the hands of Omega Z, Princess Celestia was led into the afterlife, possibly by her friend Star Swirl the Bearded. There she happily pursued her call to teach, again becoming Professor Celestia. She taught among the stars for an indefinite span of time, partaking in reunions hundreds of years overdue. However, Professor Celestia's role in the heavenly classroom was not to last. One day, after class was dismissed, she noticed some writing on the blackboard detailing three spells unlike any she had seen in life. As she deciphered the script, she realized it was far more than the doodling of her students, and for a time she believed they were the wild work of Star Swirl himself. In reality, these spells were the work of the Tree of Harmony, whose influence extends even beyond the grave, in an effort to recall its lost guardian for a mission against its ancient enemy. Upon experimenting with the magicks outlined on the board, Celestia grew faint and whited out. The first spell returned Princess Celestia to the land of the living, where she awoke in Sweet Apple Acres. However, her knowledge of this spell vanished the moment she was resurrected. This knowledge was then replaced with that of a purpose: to disable the otherworldly relics which were guiding agents of the Hereafter to Equestria by means of the other two spells, namely Detection and Banishment. Yet Celestia realized she herself was now a being of otherworldly origin. She believed she would have to disappear too for Equestria to be safe for future generations. Recalling that Pinkie Pie had donated her super-hero costume to the City of Ponyville to commemorate the anniversary of the first Mare Do Well's greatest rescue, Celestia "borrowed" the costume from the town hall in order to conceal her identity so that Princess Luna and others might not have to grieve for her a second time. Personality Princess Celestia is a being of boundless serenity and mystique. Said to be the most magical pony of all, she has ruled Equestria for over one thousand years with only the occasional interruption. Her wisdom and efficiency are rivaled, or rather exceeded, only by her love for all ponykind. She is gracious and understanding, slow to anger and rich in kindness, even if she is hardly shy to wear a crown on her head all hours of the day—for which daytime, incidentally, Equestria has her to thank. Celestia goes out of her way to celebrate light, life, and legend alongside the humble ponies of her kingdom. She helps any and all ponies with the utmost patience and enthusiasm. It is no wonder that she is beloved by all of Equestria. Still, for how easygoing she is, Celestia has much to fear. The weight of an entire kingdom rests on her shoulders, and her sister Princess Luna is a vortex of social problems. For the good of Equestria, she has had to sacrifice more than she can bring herself to say, ranging from the soul of her true love to one thousand lost years of her sister's company. She keeps her spirits high by delighting in the daily lives of her subjects, no matter how dull they may seem to any other. Nevertheless, it was a fear of demoralizing her friends and family that drove her to put on the guise of the Mare Do Well. It is rare that her worries should get the better of her, but she cannot be perfect all the time. Relationships Phantomenia Power Ponies Inari Category:Hero